


Curse

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the Lens of Truth, there are things that wait in the dark, creeping along silently, just waiting for the chance to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme - Curse: XXXHolic OST

Link thinks that the Shadow temple is the one that terrifies him the most. All the temples are frightening of course. Monsters hanging from ceilings, hidden passages waiting to flood with water at the slightest misstep. The temples are all unbelievably frightening in their own ways, but the shadow temple… there is just something about the melancholy music that drifts on the air, the acrid stench of darkness and death, the invisible platforms and the strange beats that time themselves to the beats of his heart that terrifies him more than all of the others combined.  
  
Even with the Lens of Truth, there are things that wait in the dark, creeping along silently, just waiting for the chance to strike. He cuts them down all the same, but there is always that _one_ monster that slips past his radar. That gets close enough that he doesn’t notice it until it has claws tearing through his flesh and a dagger ripping a hole in his stomach to tear out the entrails.  
  
And then his shadow is there with a blade for the creature and a fairy for his wounds, and he thinks that as long as his own shadow is with him, maybe then the Shadow Temple isn’t quite so terrifying.  



End file.
